Le pouvoir des 5 préfets
by Le-Plus-Bo-C-Draco-Malefo
Summary: Ben en fait cette histoire et plus centrée sur La cousien de Hermione et 3 autre préfets ( mais ehrmione joue un rôle aussi )
1. Default Chapter

Drôle d'année   
  
Pour commencer cette fic ressemble un peu mais un peu a la fic « le carrée des préfets mais juste parce qu'il ....... Nana vous le dit po ahahahahah  
  
Résumé : En fait c'est une histoire plus centrée sur la cousine d'hermione et les autres préfets.  
  
Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est a Mme J.K ROWLING a part Morgane Granger et peut-être d'autres personages.  
  
Création de cette histoire : je l'ai imaginer aujourd'hui 9 mars 2004  
  
Chapitre 1 Rencontre  
  
Cela faisait bien une demi-heure que Hermione et sa cousine été arriver a la Gare King Cross. Elles allaient rentrée en 6eme années.  
  
Ca cousine s'appeler Morgane Granger elle était née le 23 septembre ( si vous saver faire le calcul elle a 15 ans puisque c'est le 1 er septembre que se passe ce chapitre ). Elle été brune les yeux vert-bleu, grande, elle avait un corps de rêve, de longues jambes et fines, une belle poitrine, de belles hanches, toute les filles rêver d'avoir un corps comme le sien. Elle avait été préfète à Beaux-Bâtons  
  
Pendant toute ces années ça cousine été a Beaux-Bâtons, mais pour ces 2 dernières années elle allait a Poudlard. Ces Parents et elle on déménager à Londres près de chez sa cousine.  
  
Il été 10h45. Elle attender les amis de Hermione. Harry Potter et Ron Weasley  
  
Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je vais enfin rencontrer Harry Potter dit Morgane toute excitée. Oh ! Tu sais il ne faut pas en faire toute une histoire, c'est une personne comme les autres lui répondit Hermione. Oui tu à sûrement raisons.  
  
10h50  
  
Il faudrais peut-être allais chercher un compartiment tu ne crois pas Mimi ? demande Morgane Oui tu as raison.  
  
Elles passèrent la Plate-forme 9 3/4 . Quand elles arrivèrent dans le train, elles cherchèrent un compartiment vide, elles en trouvèrent très rapidement, 5 minutes plus tard Harry et Ron arrivèrent dans leur compartiment. A 11h00 le train démarra  
  
Salut je suis Morgane Granger la cousine de Hermione. Enchantée je suis Harry Potter et voici Ron Weasley. Mione tu ne nous avais jamais parler de ta cousine dit Ron. Eh bien vous ne m'avez jamais demandé et Morgane et moi nous nous sommes plus jamais vue depuis l'âge de 7 ans répondit Hermione. Ah Bon ? et ben dit donc. Ou été tu ces 6 dernières années ? questionna Harry J'étais a Beaux-Bâtons. Fleur Delacour ma demandé de vous passer un bonjour a vous deux. Ron devint rouge comme une tomate.  
  
Ta quel âge ? questionna Ron J'ai 15 ans je vais avoir 16 ans le 23 septembre. Ok.  
  
Dans le compartiment voisin un beau blond aux yeux gris-bleu avait  
entendue toute la discution.  
  
« Alors comme ça Granger a une cousine ! Je me demande comment elle est  
je vais allais les emmerder !! »  
  
Je reviens je vais allais faire un tour. dit Morgane Ok répondirent en cœurs Harry, Ron et Hermione.  
  
Morgane sortie du compartiment marcha un peu et se cogna contre quelqu'un.  
  
Oh pardon dit morgane. C'est pas grave, c'est toi la cousine de Granger ? Euh... oui et toi tu est ? Draco Malefoy A c'est toi répondit Morgane d'un air de dégoût, je doit y allais .  
  
« Pourquoi m'a-t-elle repousser ? A ça doit être cette Granger ce dit Draco elle est pas mal, mais qu'est ce que je raconte elle est canon !!! »  
  
Ca y et je suis de retour dit Morgane j'ai rencontrer Draco Malefoy dans le couloir, il n'avait pas l'air si méchant que ça Oh ne dit pas ça tu verras plus tard !! répondit Ron. Ah ? bon ok.  
  
Plus tard le train arrivas a destination ils descendirent du train et ils se dirigèrent vers les calèches ( c'est sa ? c plus c le truc avec les chevaux )  
  
*********************** FIN DU CHAPITRE 1 ***********************  
  
Voila pour ma première fic, c'est cour le premier chapitre désoler svp reviews ùici 


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 Changements  
  
Ils venait d'arriver devant l'entrée du château quand le professeur  
Dumbledore et MacGonagal venez chercher Morgane pour qu'elle passe sous  
le choipeau magique avant les première années.  
  
Miss Morgane Granger ? demanda le professeur Maconagal. Oui, c'est moi répondit Morgane Veuillez nous suivre vous allais passer sous le choipeaux magique pur savoir dans quel maison vous irez. Repondit Dumbledore. Très bien j'arrive dit Morgane  
  
Pendant que Morgane suivait Les Professeur Dumbledore et MacGonagal pour passer sous le Choipeaux Magique, Harry, Ron et Hermione rentrée dans la grande salle. Elle été toujours aussi bien décorée.  
  
Pendant ce temps dans le bureau du directeur, les professeurs MacGonagal, Chourave, Rogue et Flitwick ainsi que Morgane été reunis le professeur Dumbledore alla chercher le Choipeau et le tabouret.  
  
Morgane s'installa sur le tabouret et le professeur MacGonagal lui posa le choipeau sur la tête.  
  
Mmm intéressant, je vois beaucoup d'intelligence, de ruse et de courage.... C'est dure de choisire............... Je vais te mettre a .....................GRYFFONDOR.  
  
Pendant ce temps dans la Grande Salle tout les élève se demander ou été le professeur dumbledore et les directeurs des maisons Gryffondor, Pouffsoufle, Serdaigle et Serpentard.  
  
J'espère qu'elle seras a Gryffondor dit Hermione qui n'arrêter pas de gesticuler sur place. Oui nous aussi repondirent Ron et harry en cœur.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard les professeurs manquant arrivèrent. Le silence ce fut  
  
Chers élèves je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendue. Mais cette année nous avons une nouvelle élève qui rentrera en 6eme année. Elle est déjà passer sous le choipeau, elle iras a Gryffondor. Voici Morgane Granger.  
  
Presque toute la Grande Salle applaudit sauf les Serpentard, mais Un certain jeune homme blondinet regarder Morgane avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Dracichounet pk tu al regarde comme ça ? demande Pansy ? La ferme tu te mêle de quoi Pansy ? répondit Draco  
  
Morgane alla rejoindre la table des Gryffondors et alla s'asseoir a côté de Hermione et Lavande Brown. Tous les garçons avait les yeux braquée sur elle  
  
Euh...... Ils son quoi a me regardé comme ça les mecs ? demande Morgane comme si j'été pas assez gêné. Ben Morgane regarde le corps que ta toute les filles voudrais avoir ton corps répondit Lavande Ah bon tu crois ? demande Morgane Oui répondit Lavande Tu t'apelle Lavande Brown c'est ça ? Oui répondit celle-ci  
  
Bon maintenant que les choses sont claire que la répartitions commence dit Dumbledore.  
  
Oui je meurt de faim répondit Ron a Harry.  
  
Moi aussi répondit celui-ci  
  
Après que la répartition terminée dumbledore se leva claqua des mains et les festin commença  
  
Comme a son habitude Ron se jeta sur la nourriture.  
  
Morgane allais commencer a manger quand elle crue être observé elle leva les yeux et vit deux yeux bleu-gris la regarder fixement c'était Draco Malefoy.  
  
Elle se retrouna vers Hermione et lui dit :  
  
Mimi qu'est ce qu'il à a me regarder Malefoy ? question morgane J'en sais rien il doit sûrement ce demander qu'elle genre d'insulte il va pouvoir te sortir, puisqu'il nous en sort a tous les trois lui répondit sa cousine Oui tu a sûrement raison Mimi, oui sûrement, elle avait dit ça en regardant Malefoy dans les yeux .  
  
Quand le festin fut terminée, les élèves s'appreter a partir mais Dumbledore ce leva et claqua des mains, les élèves comprirent qu'il ne falait pas bouger.  
  
Avant que vous ne partiez je voulais vous dirent qu'il y a de nouveaux changements concernant les préfets en chef.  
  
Quelques Oh se fit entendre par les élèves de 7eme années.  
  
Alors les nouveaux préfets en chef sont en 6eme années. Reprit Dumbledore Et ces la première fois que nous fesons ça. Exeptionellement ils y auras 5 préfets en chef. Les nouveaux préfets en chef sont : Miss Hermione Granger, Miss Morgane Granger, Mr Draco Malefoy, Mr Blaise Zabini et Mr Jim Avery.  
  
Les 5 préfets se levèrent.  
  
Maintenant vous pouvez y allais sauf les préfets en chef veuillez suivre le professeur MacGonagal.  
  
Tous les élèves sortirent et Morgaen et Hermione dirent au revoir a Ron et Harry  
  
Je n'aurais jamais crue être élue préfète en chef dit Morgane a Hermione.  
  
Après être arriver devant le tableau de l'entrée de leur salle commune le professeur pris la parole :  
  
Voici l'entrée des votre salle commune, le mot de passe et Fizburck. Il y a 5 chambres, 1 salle de bain commune, 1 salle commune, 1 cuisine et 1 bibliothèque. Pour éviter qu'il y est des « incidents » par rapport a la salle de bain dès qu'il y auras quelqu'un la porte ne pourra plus s'ouvrire.  
  
Après que le Professeur fut partie Morgane dit le mot de passe et ils entrèrent.  
  
************************* FIN DU CHAPITRE************************  
  
Voila un chapitre encore finie je les fait le même jour je mennuyer un peu peut-être que je vais en écrire un autres mais envoyer quand même des reviews please. 


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3  
  
Voilà le 3eme chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plairas.  
  
Ouah c'est trop beau s'écrièrent les 5 préfets. Viens on va voir les chambre et le reste Momo dit Hermione Mimi je t'est déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Momo !! répondit sa cousine morgane Ok, ok !  
  
Pendant que Hermione et sa cousine été entrain de visiter leur « appartements » les trois autres garçons été entrain de discuter des deux cousines.  
  
T'a vue comme elle a changer la Sang-de-bourbe ? commença Blaise Zabini (un mec) Ouai t'a raison mais ta vue sa cousine, trop canon. Répondit Jim Avrey Ouai, ouai de toute façons aucune ne peu me résister répondit Draco NOUS résister rectifia Blaise et Jim avec un sourir narquois tout comme Draco savait si bien le faire. On vas voir qu le premier de nous trios réussiras a mettre les deux granger dans son lit dit Draco En même temps ? questionna Jim Mais non d'abord une ensuite l'autre dit blaise et Draco.  
  
Pendant que les 3 garçons discuter de ce « paris » ils ne s'avait pas que 2 certaines jeunes filles été entrain d'écouter.  
  
Alors comme ça ils croient qu'il vont réussir nous mettre dans leur lits ? dit Morgane Eh ben sont pas sortie de l'auberge répondit Hermione J'ai une idée Mimi ! Ah bon ? vas-y raconte Ben voilà en fait on a qu'a jouer leur jeu et au dernier moment on les humilie !! Ouai brillante idée momo ! Arête stp mimi de m'appeler comme ça, mais depuis quand tu aimes jouer a ses jeux mimi ? t'a vraiment changer !  
  
Quand les filles eurent terminer de parler Morgane alla rejoindre sa chambre et Hermione rangea ses affaires.  
  
Quand Morgane sortie elle remarqua que les 3 garçons la fixer.  
  
Qu'est ce que vous regarder ? questionna Morgane Oh rien répondirent les trois garçons en cœur avec leur sourire narquois !  
  
Morgane rentra dans sa chambre et Jim Avery décida de commencer par Hermione  
  
Alors que hermione été entrain de ranger ses affaires dan sa chambre Jim arriva, il ne prît même pas la peine de taper avant d'entrer ( ahah !!! les mecs je vous jure !! )  
  
Hermione qui l'avait entendue fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarquer. Elle le sentait approcher.  
  
Il été arriver a côté d'elle et la pris par le bras et la plaquas contre le mur.  
  
Hermione ne réagis pas.  
  
Alors comme ça tu m'ignore sang-de-bourebe ? cracha Jim Ne m'appele pas comme ça espèce de fils Mangemorts répondit Hermione sur le même tons.  
  
* Oh qu'est ce qu'il m'ennuie ce Jim pensa Hermione, il n'est vraiment pas drôle *  
  
Oh mais sais qu'elle s'énerve la sang-de-bourbe. Avery quand est-ce-que tu va un peu grandir ?  
  
* Mon dieu qu'est ce qu'il est pitoyable pensa Hermion *  
  
Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Morgane.  
  
Elle été entrain de ranger ses affaire quand tout d'un coup elle crue entendre la voix de Hermione  
  
Mimi ? elle se retourna mais ne vit personne  
  
* Ben j'ai du rêver pensa t-elle *  
  
Mais a peine avait t-elle finit de penser sa phrase, qu'elle entendit encore Hermione. * Mimi c'est toi ? pensa Morgane *  
  
* Momo c'est toi ? mais t'est ou pourquoi test dans mes penser ? *  
  
* Euh... moi dans tes penser, Mimi je pense plus tôt que c'est le contraire là *  
  
* Bon on en discutera plus tard tu pourrais venir stp y a l'autre con qui m'emmerde là *  
  
* A bon, qui ? questionna Morgane *  
  
* Ben Jim, *  
  
* Ok j'arrive *  
  
Pendant ce temps Draco et Blaise été entrain de discuter mais autres choses.  
  
Alors que Morgane sortie de sa chambre Draco dit :  
  
Oh regarde Blaise, on dirait qu'il vont faire une partie a trois ! Va te faire foutre Malefoy répondit Morgane Doucement ma belle répondit Blaise en s'approchant d'elle, te vexe pas, je crois que tu va venir avec moi, il avait dit ça en s'approchant et la plaquas contre le mur. Casse toi Zabini répondit Morgane, quand elle avait dit ça, il avait fait un saut arrière comme si il avait été propulsée parce quelque chsoe de très fort. Comment ta fait ça ? demandèrent Blaise et Draco. Alors là j'en sais rien !!!  
  
***************************** FIN DU CHAPITRE 3 ************************  
  
Voilà allais svp reviews allais mici 


End file.
